1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gardening cutting tool and, more particularly, to a pair of gardening shears for shearing a plant.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gardening cutting tool, such as a pair of gardening shears, is used to cut or shear a plant, such as the branches of a tree, in an energy-saving manner, thereby facilitating a user operating the gardening cutting tool. A pair of conventional gardening shears in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 11 and 12 comprise a metallic plate 50, a first elongate member 60 and a second elongate member 70. The metallic plate 50 has a first end provided with a first cutting portion 52, a mediate portion provided with a first pivot member 51 and a second end 53 provided with a second pivot member 54 spaced from the first pivot member 51. The first elongate member 60 is pivotally connected with the first pivot member 51 of the metallic plate 50 and has a first end provided with a second cutting portion 61 that is movable relative to the first cutting portion 52 of the metallic plate 50, a mediate portion provided with a first sector gear portion 63 and a second end provided with a first extension 62. The second elongate member 70 is pivotally connected with the second pivot member 54 of the metallic plate 50 and has a first end provided with a second sector gear portion 72 meshing with the first sector gear portion 63 of the first elongate member 60 and a second end provided with a second extension 71.
In operation, the second sector gear portion 72 of the second elongate member 70 meshes with the first sector gear portion 63 of the first elongate member 60 so that when the second elongate member 70 is pivoted relative to the first elongate member 60, the metallic plate 50 is driven by the second elongate member 70 to pivot relative to the first elongate member 60, and the first cutting portion 52 of the metallic plate 50 is moved relative to the second cutting portion 61 of the first elongate member 60. Thus, the first cutting portion 52 of the metallic plate 50 is moved relative to the second cutting portion 61 of the first elongate member 60 from the opened position as shown in FIG. 12 to the closed position as shown in FIG. 11 to perform a cutting or shearing action so as to cut or prune a plant, such as the branches of a tree, and the like.
However, the first elongate member 60 and the second elongate member 70 are mounted on one side of the metallic plate 50 so that when the first elongate member 60 and the second elongate member 70 are subjected to a reaction during the cutting process, the reaction is easily concentrated on the meshing portion of the first elongate member 60 and the second elongate member 70, thereby interrupting operation of the first elongate member 60 and the second elongate member 70, and thereby wasting the user's time and energy.